Calamity
by SavingHumanity
Summary: Rose Hathaway, a once respected guardian in training, has been MIA for 3 years in search for Dimitri Belikov, a godlike guardian turned strigoi. While in a bar, Rose finds information that leads her to his location, a place she never thought she'd return to.The Royal Court. Seeing those of her past is hard enough, though Rose must defeat Dimitri or else death to all the Moroi.
1. Prologue

**Wow, when was the last time I was on here? July last year? Jesus Christ, that was ages ago **

**Well, I'm back now, and ready to take up uploading stories again. Must say, my apologies to those who have been waiting for my stories, but I highly doubt you'd be waiting any longer.**

**I'm also sorry to say that I won't be continuing my other stories as they are more than a year old and I will not be able to hold the same passion for them.**

**But I will keep them there for a little while for your amusement.**

**Thank you all, and please enjoy the prologue of my new story **

**SavingHumanity (previously forever. and xxXHeartlessXxx)  
_**

**CALAMITY**

**PROLOGUE**

So here I was again. Alone in a battlefield, silver stake in hand and blood on my face. It was then that I wondered, _when will it end? Will it ever?_

Another strigoi came at me, one of the last of its clan, of its army. His dark hair pressed against his forehead, his skin as white as a sheet. The haunting colour of his eyes resembled the blood that stained my skin.

I bared my teeth at him, the arm that held the stake rose in the air as he leapt over the bodies of his fallen comrades and came for me. I knew the man well, _very _well. I would've thought that him becoming a strigoi would be the one thing that could've killed me, but I was wrong.

We all were.

He bared his fangs and let out an inhuman like snarl, one that erupted from the depths of his throat. He reached out a hand, and I did the same. No one at St. Vladimir's Academy could've prepared me for this, no one. Not even _him. He _who sacrificed everything he believed in for me, everything he wanted for me. And how could I repay him for such a thing?

Deep down I already knew the answer.

Fighting to keep my feelings at bay, I wrapped my fingers tighter around the stake and dodged his first punch, then his second and third. He was god-like, even more so with his enhanced abilities, even more enhanced than before.

His eyes flashed as he dodged the swipe of my silver stake, his tall frame moving lithely around me. I spun around to face him and brought my armed hand up for the deciding blow. I saw the smirk cross his once beautiful face, now bruised and bloody from the war as I brought the stake down.

His long fingers clamped around my wrist, I could feel the calluses pressing against my skin, it was familiar, the way he held me.

_Don't look at him, don't look. _

I knew that if I did, it would ruin me. I turned my face away from him, but I could still feel the familiarity of his warm breath, the way my body fit into his. I could feel his nose on my cheekbone, slowly making its way to the center of my face.

It was then that I decided to look at him.

A devilish grin crossed his face.

"_Roza_."

**Cheers **

**Tell me your opinions in your reviews or PM me **

**Also PM me if you want to follow me on tumblr!**

**SavingHumanity**


	2. Chapter One

**CALAMITY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

McCarthy's, a small, yet popular pub in Fethard, Ireland was normally full of drunken humans and moroi at this time of night. But not this time. The dark oak wooden stools, the chairs around the tables and the booths were all empty. All except for one stool, which was occupied, and that was all that mattered.

A man sat at that one stool, his full length leather coat swept across the dusty floorboards, he sat hunched over the counter with a tall glass of beer in one hand and a mobile phone in the other. The bartender was nowhere to be seen, it was just me and him.

I pulled out the stool and sat next to him, carefully watching his movements. One could never be too careful with a vampire, especially a strigoi. No matter how close he is in alliance with the moroi.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I presume?" He spoke, a heavy Russian accent slightly drowning his words.

"You presume right. Have you got it?" I said, straight to business.

He nodded, his dark sunglasses hiding the red of his irises. "Of course." He reached into his pocket, immediately my hand went to my belt, where I held the silver stake. His hand froze and he grinned.

A frown crossed my face as he pulled out a little slip of paper and slid it across the counter, not once making eye contact with me. Hesitantly, I reached out for it, but he quickly snatched it back.

"My payment?"

I looked at him briefly before reaching into the interior pocket of my leather trench coat. This man, who went by the name Immanuil Abelev, was a man who I'd heard was worth the ridiculous cash. From my pocket, I withdrew seven hundred American dollars and slid it over the table to him.

"How do I know that this is the truth?" I asked as I held up the slip of paper he gave to me.

A grin spread across the man's face, clearly displaying the fullness of his pearly white fangs. "You don't."

I grimaced. Did I waste my money? I took my eyes off of Immanuil and read what was written on the small slip of paper, now crinkled and creased.

_Dimitri Belikov, dhampir turned strigoi. Age: 24 when turned, currently 27. Relatives: Yeva Belikova, Olena Belikova, Sonya Belikova, Karolina Belikova, Viktoria Belikova, Paul Belikov, Zoya Belikova. Alliances: Galina (Surname unknown, deceased), Ivan Yeklov (deceased), Johan Korzamov (deceased), Lana Fivena (deceased)…._

It seems like Dimitri had a long list of alliances, all of them dead. All except one.

_Nikolai Malikov – alive. _

Not once in the three years I've been searching for Dimitri have I ever heard the name Nikolai Malikov. Not once. Who was he?

I tore my eyes away from the name to ask Immanuil who he was, but he was gone. The stool was empty and carefully pushed under the counter like all the others, it looked like no one had been there at all save for the tall glass that had once been filled to the top with frothy beer, now empty and upside down.

I glanced back at the slip to read the last line at the very bottom of the paper in messy cursive handwriting. My blood boiled and my stomach churned as my eyes darted across the last sentence, I slammed it on the counter in anger, my hand red from where it made contact with the hard wood. I felt like my own body couldn't get enough oxygen, like I didn't have enough power to hold myself up.

Three years. _Three years. _And now he's there, there of all places. What does he want?

I knocked the empty glass off the counter, my anger slightly subsiding as it fell to the floor, shattering into a hundred little glass shards. I adjusted the collar of my trench coat and stormed out of the pub, my heavy combat boots crunching as they crushed the glass.

As I exited the pub, I immediately withdrew my leather gloves from my pocket and pulled them roughly over my hands, the last sentence burning a series of horrific images from the past in my mind as well as the words itself.

_Current Location: The Royal Court of Moroi, Pennsylvania, United States. _

"So what are you going to do?" Farris asked as he set a cup of coffee beside me. Farris was one of the few good people I've trusted over the years. He was a moroi with deep red hair and cobalt blue eyes, he had the typical moroi features such as a lean build and tall figure, but unlike most moroi, he had plenty of muscle on him and was handy with a stake and also his fire magic.

Farris and I were basically the dynamic duo, wherever I went, he followed. We met in Italy; I was fighting five strigoi in a small shop that he worked at and lived above, he decided to check out the noise and saw me kill off the last of the five. Or so I had thought.

A strigoi had jumped out from behind a bookcase and slammed into me, it was then that he decided to light him up with a flick of his wrist. We'd been close ever since.

"I have no idea," I took a sip of the coffee, too distracted to care that it had scalded my tongue. "What do you think I should do? Stay or leave?"

"I think you should go," he sat down on the couch across from me and propped his feet up on the coffee table. "I mean, Dimitri's there and wouldn't it be nice to see your friends anyway?"

I shrugged and took another sip of my coffee. It would be nice to see them all, Eddie, Lissa, Adrian… everyone. But Dimitri was there too, there has to be some sort of reason as to why. What if I bring harm to them all? And not just Lissa and everyone else, but to all the moroi at the court?

"I know what you're thinking. I tell you what, how about I go with you? You don't have to do any of this alone, you know." Farris let a fully toothed grin cross his face as he linked his fingers behind his head. "I've always wanted to see how the royal lived."

I snorted, "It's not that good, don't worry."

He shrugged, "still, better to see it for myself."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea, I don't want to risk your life as well."

Farris new better than to question me on safety, all he did was nod and allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Ah well, I guess I can amuse myself here. Alone. In this big empty apartment. With no company. Just me. _Alone._"

I threw a cushion at him and flipped him off, "You do that."

I left the room, leaving his chuckles behind me.

The whole exchange was pointless; I had already made my decision before Farris. I knew what I was going to do.

I was prepared to leave Ireland for the Royal Court. I was prepared to see everyone again and to face the Royals. I was prepared to fight Dimitri.

One last time.


End file.
